Into The Woods and Out of The Woods
by kurtswish
Summary: Blaine Anderson finds a body in the woods. Will it be too late to help them? Now a 2shot!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is AU set around November 2010. It is angsty but it is not gut wrenching I don't think. Please let me know what you think!**

Blaine just needed to get away, all the stress of the end of the semester was getting to him and his friends were not helping. All of the Warblers were stressed, between exams and rehearsing for the upcoming Christmas program, everyone was short tempered. He just needed to get away from it. The crisp wind bit at his face as he walked across the vast expanse of the back lawn of the school headed toward the woods. Blaine wasn't sure if students were allowed there, but he made frequent trips in since transferring a year ago.

At the time, he hid there to collect himself when he became overwhelmed with the mass of students pressing around him as he tried to rid himself of his fears. The woods were quiet and he knew he was safe, there he was always safe. Now, it is a great place to go and think without interruption.

He wound his way around the frosted trees steering clear of the snow drifted in patches alone the path. The silence enveloped him as he wound further into the forest, heading to the icy stream he knew meandered through the middle of the woods. As he neared the stream a lone bird sang out from its perch in a nearby tree. Blaine sat on a fallen tree that lay at the edge of the stream and tucked his hands under his arms, holding himself close.

Blaine surveyed his surroundings, trying to take in the subtle changes to the small clearing. He noticed a hole in the ice near the shore of the stream, jagged edges hinting that something had broken it. He continued to look around, curious to what could have broken the ice. He spied a group of bushes where the snow had been knocked off them. Blaine stood cautiously approaching the bush, not wanting to startle any manner of animal that could be nesting there. As he got closer, he nearly screamed when he saw a pale hand sticking out from under the lowest branches of the bushes. He felt like he was in the opening scene of _Bones_, isn't that the only time teenagers found dead bodies in the woods. Blaine stepped back intent to run back to the school and call the police, his foot landed on a stick causing a resounding CRACK to rent through the air. His eyes were still trained on that pale delicate hand when it twitched. Blaine rushed forward.

"Hey… hey… are you okay?" He called, glad to see that the body was still alive.

Before Blaine was half way to the bush a figure darted out of it clearly looking for a place to run. The boy was standing there wearing a baseball cap, flannel shirt with puffy vest over it and baggy jeans with work boots. His face was a picture of terror, with wide eyes and his mouth open ready to scream.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to make sure you are okay." Blaine called holding his hands up as if surrendering. A rough cynical laugh came from the boy followed by a hacking cough.

Blaine stood there, unsure what to do. He watched as the boy double over coughing for a full minute before placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "I'm not going to hurt you… please let me help you."

The boy seemed to curl in on himself, as if trying to protect as much of him as possible, or perhaps to hold himself together. Blaine looked back to the bush where the boy emerged from and noticed the trail of blankets and a leather messenger bag laying near. Clearly the blankets and been dragged and the bag dropped as he tried to escape.

"My name is Blaine, are you… were you… living here?" He asked quietly sure to keep his voice soothing, knowing from personal experience this tone helped ease some fears.

The boy nodded, still not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Did you know you are on the grounds of a school?" He asked just as kindly. The boy's eyes widened, fear etched all over his body. "It's okay, I won't tell and no one would hurt you here… there are rules, strict rules."

The boy raised an eyebrow, wordlessly sharing his disbelief. Blaine inched forward and felt relieved when the boy didn't back away. "Please what can I do to help you? Coffee?"

A small smile almost made it to the boys face. He voice was hoarse and scratchy, but still was higher than Blaine expected. "Kurt… you can call me Kurt."

"Kurt, can I take you to get some coffee, help you warm up?" Blaine said hopefully.

Kurt shook his head, "I… I don't know you… I can't trust that you won't hurt me." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Would it be okay if I went up to the school and got some coffee, maybe some food, and brought it back here? I promise I won't tell anyone you are here. Then we can talk… maybe."Kurt nodded. "Alright, I will be back in fifteen minutes, please be here." Blaine said before turning back to the school heading straight to his room to grab a couple of Thermoses he kept there for coffee and late night study sessions.

He entered the cafeteria, buying a couple of sandwiches, and asking one Thermos to be filled with soup and the other with coffee. He grabbed a couple of cups. He was just about to sprint out into the cold when a hand fell on his shoulder causing him to jump.

Blaine spun around to see Wes standing there looking confused, "What are you doing Blaine?"

Panic ran through Blaine, he paused for a moment before answering, "I just wanted to spend some time by myself, so I am stocking up on supper, do you mind?"

Wes gave him an almost sad look, but it was also filled with understanding. Wes knew that Blaine sometimes felt the need to step away from the crowd and just be alone. "Of course, you just looked flustered just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Blaine nodded, "I'm fine, just need to get away for a bit."

After they parted, Blaine rushed back to the forest, afraid to find Kurt gone. He didn't know why this frightened him so much, why this boy was so different from the homeless people he saw while driving around. Maybe it was because he found him, talked to him (although briefly) thought he had already lost his life, and so he felt responsible. Maybe it was because he was around Blaine's age, maybe it was because he knew if circumstances were different, if his parents weren't as accepting as they are, he could have been alone on the street. No matter the reason, Blaine felt he had to rush back to the boy, to Kurt, he needed to help as much as he would let him.

Blaine slowed his pace as he neared the clearing, scared of frightening Kurt, if he was even still there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him hunched in on himself on the same tree Blaine had left earlier. "I brought you some food too; I figured you might be hungry." Blaine said softly trying not to startle Kurt. It didn't work, as soon as Blaine's voice broke the silence Kurt leapt up, cringing away from the sound.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Blaine said, halting his movement, until he saw Kurt relax just a bit. He moved closer showing Kurt what he had brought. "Sit down, and we can eat."

Kurt waited until Blaine was perched on one end of the tree, back against a thick broken root. Kurt sat gingerly near the branches of the tree and watched Blaine carefully.

Blaine handed Kurt the Thermos of soup, "Here I thought some soup might help warm you up, I have sandwiches and coffee too if you want."

Kurt reached out his hand slowly before grabbing the Thermos and bringing it close to his chest. While Kurt poured some hot vegetable beef soup into the lid of the thermos, Blaine poured them each a cup of hot black coffee. He pulled handfuls of sugar and creamer out of his coat and laid them on the trunk of the tree between them. Kurt carefully sat his soup down before adding a creamer and sugar to his coffee.

Kurt lifted his head slightly, finally meeting Blaine's eyes for the first time for a moment. Blaine barely suppressed a gasp as he saw those eyes. They were a mixture of blue green and gray, and look like a tempest brewed just under the surface. Kurt's eyes were a storm of emotions. Blaine had heard many times that eyes were the window to the soul, but never before had he seen it so clearly illustrated than in one look in those haunted and haunting eyes.

"Thank you." Kurt said his hoarse voice barely above a whisper. They sat in silence while Kurt alternated between his coffee and his soup. Blaine had so many questions he wanted to ask but was afraid to push Kurt too far. Once Kurt finished the last of the soup in the lid, he turned again to Blaine. "I know you are dying to ask me something, so go ahead. I won't promise to answer, but it's the least I can do since you fed me."

Blaine watched as Kurt seemed to steel himself for harsh words. "What can I do to help?" Blaine found himself asking.

The bitter laugh that came from Kurt, startled Blaine. "I don't think there is much you can do to really help." Kurt said eyes focused on the ground at his feet.

"Can I call your mom? I'm sure she's worried." Blaine said grasping at straws.

Kurt still didn't meet Blaine's eyes, "She's dead, she died a long time ago."

"You're dad then?"

Kurt seemed to jerk away as if from a blow, "I don't want to talk about him…" Kurt managed to say as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry… can I ask where you are from?" Blaine said, trying desperately to keep the lines of communication open. The only answer was a resounding cough. "You're sick, you really shouldn't be out here in the cold."

As Kurt caught his breath he said flatly, "I don't have anywhere I can go…"

"Don't you have friends?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned those sad stormy eyes to him again, "Yes… but I can't go to them, if I do they'll find me… make me go back… I don't have anywhere to go really."

Blaine didn't understand but he didn't have to. He knew what it felt like to be alone. "You can come stay in the dorm with me. I was going to go home in the morning but I can call my parents and tell them I am going to stay for another study session."

Blaine saw Kurt struggling for words before finally saying, "I don't think that is such a good idea."

Blaine's face fell, "Listen, I know it may be a little awkward, I mean it would be just you and me, my roommate moved to France at the beginning of the semester. I know you don't know me and… I don't know maybe you aren't comfortable sharing a room with me because I am gay… but I could find..."

Blaine was cut off by a gasp and words spilling from Kurt's lips, "You're gay?"

Blaine couldn't read Kurt's face, his own fell knowing that another wall had been thrown up just because of his sexuality. "Yes, I'm gay… but I am only trying to help you… but if you are a homophobe maybe I shouldn't even try."

He saw panic shoot across Kurt's face, "No… no, it's not that... I mean…" and the next part was so soft Blaine was almost sure he had imagined it, "I'm gay too."

"Oh…" Blaine replied dumbly and watched Kurt shift uncomfortably on the tree. "Well, what do you say then, I think I have some medicine in my room, I have an extra bed which has got to be more comfortable than the frozen ground. Please, just one night, I promise I will keep you safe." Blaine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes, willing the boy to just agree as they were both freezing by now.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Blaine asked hardly believing the response.

Kurt nodded before standing up to gather his blankets and bag. Once he swung the bag over his shoulder, he turned again to Blaine and asked, "What about the others, the other people in school… won't you get in trouble if they find me?"

"No, I'll just tell them you are my friend come to spend the night, it's allowed as long as you give a name." He saw Kurt tense up. "They won't check for ID so you can make up a name if you want."

Kurt visibly relaxed and gestured for Blaine to show the way. At the front desk of the dorms, Blaine watched as Kurt scribbled down Kurt Hudson on the ledger. He wondered if that was his real name. So many new questions had sprung to his mind since Kurt started talking to him. How had he ended up on the street? Was it because he was gay? Why was he in the woods outside Westerville? But the one he kept going back to was, how can I help him?

Blaine led them into his dorm room, Kurt eyed his surroundings in awe, the same way he had the entire trek to the room. As Blaine shut the door behind them, a question came tumbling over his lips, "Was that your real name?"

Kurt turned to Blaine, his eyes a little softer, "No, my real name is Kurt Hummel."

Blaine was thrown off guard by his honesty, because he could tell that Kurt **was** being honest. "Let me get you that medicine, then maybe you can take a nice hot shower and we can talk a little."

Kurt looked around, "I don't…" Blaine just knew he was going to close off again, but once again was surprised. "I don't have any other clothes." Kurt finished simply.

Blaine smiled a bright genuine smile, "Well you can borrow some pajamas, I have plenty." And then something happened that Blaine was sure was a miracle, Kurt smiled. He smiled a full bright smile that made Blaine's heart leap to his throat.

"Come on," Blaine managed to say with his smile still planted on his face, "Let's get you that medicine and those pjs." Blaine walked over to a dresser and rummage until he found a pair of warm flannel plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt for Kurt, before leading him to the bathroom. Inside the medicine cabinet, he found medicine for Kurt's cough. Kurt took the medicine while Blaine found him a towel. When Blaine turned back to Kurt, he was shifting uncomfortably. "I'll just be in the other room, just… just take your time."

Blaine changed once he heard the shower running, peeling off his damp uniform and snuggling in pajamas similar to what he had given Kurt. He sat on his bed, a blanket around his shoulders with a book and listened to the fall of water in the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Without the bulky vest and the baggy jeans, Blaine could see just how small, how lithe Kurt really was. He was taller than Blaine was, but not as broad, he was rather slim. Blaine's pajamas were baggy on him, but the pants barely brushed his ankles. When Kurt saw Blaine looking at him he blushed.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, "you just look different than you did before."

There was a playful snip to Kurt's tone, but underneath that was sadness, "Yes, without the trucker clothes and after the first proper shower in who knows how long, I am sure I almost look human."

"That's not what I meant…" Blaine tried to back pedal.

"I know Blaine… it's okay." Kurt said softly, worrying his bottom lip.

Blaine looked again at Kurt, only then noticing deep purple bruises on his upper arm along with an angry cut. "Kurt what happened?" He asked stepping forward to inspect the wounds. When Kurt didn't answer his voice lowered to a whisper, "Kurt, did your dad do this?"

Kurt's face was the picture of agony, "No… god no… my dad he would never… he would never hurt me… he was…" Kurt crumpled on the floor, tears running down his face.

Blaine reached for him, but pulled back when Kurt jerked out of the touch. "God, Kurt, I'm sorry. I just… can you tell me what happened.

Kurt leaned against the bed behind him, his knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes cast only to the floor. His voice was still hoarse but even as he spoke, despite the tears rolling down his face. "My dad… he would never hurt me. He accepted me. After my mom died it was just the two of us, well until last year when he started dating Carole. Then things were a little complicated, she has a son, Finn, and things were rocky for the four of us for a bit, but we were working it out. Things were going great for us. He was planning on asking Carole to marry him. God I wish he would have… Carole was great, Finn was even coming around to really accepting me. But before he could ask her… before they got married… my dad…" The tears came faster and Kurt's voice seemed to raise a bit and crack. "he… he had a heart attack. They weren't sure if he would wake up from the coma. I thought he was, I was talking to him, telling him how much I loved him and he squeezed my hand. I thought things would be okay… he opened his eyes and… god he said…. I love you Kurt… and then his monitor started going crazy and the nurses and doctors came running in. They shoved me to the back of the room…. He died. Just like that.. he died and left me all alone." Blaine wanted to interrupt to tell Kurt that it was okay, he didn't have to tell. Blaine hated seeing this beautiful boy hurting so.

Before Blaine could interrupt Kurt was speaking again. "He left me everything… but I'm only 17, I needed a legal guardian and he only had one sister. Aunt Mildred. Things got… bad. Her and my Uncle Frank, they weren't like my dad. At first, they just made comments. Then she made me donate my designer clothes, I ended up leaving them at my friend Mercedes house but I couldn't wear them. Then Frank… he started hitting me. I had nowhere else to go, they hated me, but they wanted the money and the shop. My friends didn't know what to do and I had no proof. Then one day Frank came home, Finn was over… I mean he was just a friend… I used to like him, but he's straight… and he was there for me after my dad… I had had an awful day at school and had run out of glee. Finn followed me home. I was crying and Finn was holding me… Frank flipped out, kicked Finn out of the house. Came in my room and started throwing things. He grabbed me… threw me to the ground… After when I woke up, I grabbed some stuff… a bit of cash I had and got in my car and left. I knew they would find me so I left my car in Westerville and started walking. I found the clearing a few days ago a week maybe, I don't know." Kurt trailed off.

"Why didn't you go to your friends?" Blaine asked, trying to latch on to something to keep him talking.

"I didn't want them to find me." Kurt answered simply.

Blaine was still grasping to find a solution. "What about your mom's family?"

Kurt's voice almost sounded dead now, "She has or had a sister, I don't really remember her. Ann her name was Ann, but she had a fight with my grandparents not long after I was born and no one knows where she is."

"And your grandparents?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"All dead."

Blaine sighed he hated hearing that so much had happened to this boy. He ran his fingers through his hair, loosening the strands plastered down with gel, thinking. Finally he looked back at Kurt, still curled up against the other bed. "I know you don't want to tell anyone, but my mom she's a lawyer, she specializes in family law, she may be able to help you. Maybe emancipate you or something. If she can't help… I promise I won't let her send you back to your aunt and uncle. I just don't know how else I can help."

Blaine could see the terror in Kurt's eyes and opened his mouth to retract the suggestion. Before he could, Kurt spoke. "Let me think about it, okay?"

"That's all I can ask." Blaine replied. Blaine made the other bed, with his spare bedclothes and coaxed Kurt to lay down and warm up. Slowly he pried conversation out of him, talking about movies, fashion, and music. As their talk progressed, Kurt seemed to relax a bit, even giving a few shy smiles. When Kurt began yawning, Blaine bid him goodnight, before shutting off the light.

Blaine drifted off to sleep, his thoughts focus on the boy in the other bed. He had lost just about everything, and yet he was still standing. He was in awe of Kurt and how he could withstand so much in such a short amount of time. He was jolted awake, unsure what had brought him out of his slumber. Across the room he heard a whimper, just as Blaine was about to get out of bed to check on Kurt a scream resounded through the small space.

Blaine was out of bed in a flash, hurrying towards the other bed and the ear splitting scream emitting from the writhing figure on it. He only hesitated for a moment, not sure if touching Kurt would be wise. In the end, he could think of no other way to wake him, he reached a hand firmly grasping Kurt's shoulder to shake him awake. Kurt's name had barely escaped his lips before a fist slammed into them knocking him over.

Blood rushed down Blaine's chin and his head reeled from the strike. The scream no longer filled the room though, replaced by Kurt's heavy breathing. "Kurt?" Blaine managed to say around the hand clutching his mouth.

Through the darkness, Blaine saw Kurt turn terrified eyes to him. Tears sprang to his eyes when he took in Blaine's bloody face. "I… I'm so sorry. D-d-dream…"

Blaine cut him off, "I know, I understand. I didn't know how else to wake you… I should have known better than to grab you like that."

"L-Let me help you." Kurt said, before hurrying to the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. Blaine couldn't move, he was stunned not by the hit, or the blood, but by Kurt trying to help _him._ In a flash, Kurt was back wiping the blood from Blaine's chin. He cupped Blaine's face in one hand while gently running the cloth over his busted lips. "I am sorry. You have been nothing but nice to me…"Kurt said not meeting Blaine's eyes. "a-and I h-hit you."

Blaine gently place a finger under his chin, raising it so Kurt was looking into his eyes. "Don't… you were asleep, you weren't trying to hit me… you were fighting the dream. I've been there… I understand. Please just let me help you the only way I know how."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Okay… I… okay."

"How does it look?" Blaine asked with a chuckle trying to break the tension.

Kurt gave him an embarrassed smile, "Not as bad now that the bleeding has stopped, but I think you are going to bruise and your lip is split pretty bad."

Blaine smiled back, "Hey, at least it wasn't my nose." Blaine looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost 6. "How about we go downstairs for breakfast then we can come back and get ready to go to my parent's?"

Kurt nodded shyly before helping Blaine to his feet. "You might want to change your shirt first at least, there is blood on it."

Blaine went to his drawer and pulled out another t-shirt to replace the soiled Dalton one. He handed Kurt a hoodie, silently acknowledging the bruises marring Kurt's arm and his reticence to show them to anyone.

He changed his shirt while Kurt went to the bathroom. Soon Blaine was leading Kurt through the school to the cafeteria. He wasn't surprised to see the room empty, it was early in a Saturday morning. He showed Kurt the different options, before deciding on making a waffle at the waffle station. When Blaine's waffle was finished he looked around and found Kurt sitting at a table in the corner.

They ate in relative silence, Blaine having to be careful of his split lip. He tried not to let the pain show tp Kurt, but his mouth was aching. When breakfast was finished, they returned to Blaine's room. Blaine looked through his clothes trying to find something for Kurt to wear. He found a pair of skinny jeans he had bought that were a little too long for him. He paired it with a button up shirt and cardigan. He handed Kurt the clothes and told him to take another shower and reminding him to take more medicine.

Once the water was running in the shower again, Blaine pulled clothes out for himself while deep in thought. Blaine hoped that his mom could help Kurt, otherwise he hated to think what would become of him. Blaine knew that if this failed he would never see the other boy again. This thought made his eyes prickle with tears.

Soon Kurt emerged from the bathroom, his hair styled away from his face. Blaine couldn't help but smile at him. Something about seeing the boy who just hours before looked on the verge of breaking completely, looking so wonderful and put together, made Blaine's heart leap in joy.

"I wanted to make a good first impression, you know." Kurt said, shifting nervously under Blaine's gaze.

Blaine smiled at Kurt again, "You look great," before hurrying off to the bathroom to clean himself up. While Blaine showered, he tried to calm his raging emotions. There was something special about Kurt, and maybe under different circumstances they could be something more. But right here and now, Kurt needed support, he didn't need caring _that _way. He quickly gelled his unruly curls down and dressed before joining Kurt back in the dorm, his emotions once again in check.

Blaine was surprised to see a mischievous smirk grow on Kurt's face when he emerged. "I don't know if you skipped the directions on the bottle, but dime size… that's all you really need."

"Shut up." Blaine smiled at him before grabbing his things getting ready to leave.

The car ride to his parents' house was quiet, both boys nervous to hear what Blaine's mother would say. Music played lightly in the background but otherwise nothing broke the silence. Kurt saw Blaine's eyes widen when they pulled into his driveway. Blaine smiled sheepishly, he was always a little embarrassed by how much money his parents had, always wary people would see him differently.

Blaine led them in the house and down the hall into the spacious kitchen. Both his parents were sitting at the table finishing breakfast. His mother greeted him loudly not noticing the nervous boy standing behind her son until her husband placed a hand on hers and nodded toward the figure.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kurt. He needs our help." Blaine said, gently placing a hand on Kurt shoulder.

They sat around the table mugs of coffee in their hands as Blaine encouraged Kurt to tell them his story. Blaine saw tear well in his mother's eyes as she listened to the heartbreaking tale. He watched his father's grip stiffen on his mug when Kurt talked about the abuse. They both flinched when they saw the angry red cut and bruises marring Kurt's porcelain skin.

Blaine's father was a doctor and convinced Kurt to let him check for any other damage. He took pictures of the wounds before cleaning the cuts and abrasions found there. He listened to his lungs, his brow furrowed in concern. While Dr. Anderson worked doing what he knew how, Mrs. Anderson set to work filing a restraining order and a hold on all funds previously in Burt Hummel's name. He contacted judges and lawyers she was close with to expedite things. Blaine meanwhile sat a worried that everything would be fine, and if he would ever see Kurt again either way.

Fear filled Kurt's eyes when Dr. Anderson told him he needed to take him to the hospital for x-rays of his lungs and chest, fearing the boy had pneumonia. Blaine placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, surprised when Kurt actually relaxed. He was even more surprised when Kurt requested he come too.

Dr. Anderson filled out paperwork for Kurt as they waited for a radiology technician to take him back for his x-rays. Looking at the films later, Dr. Anderson confirmed Kurt was indeed suffering from pneumonia as well as several cracked ribs. Copies were made of the films for Kurt's file.

They returned to the Anderson house to find Mrs. Anderson still hard at work, this time talking to a private detective. Once the call was ended she turned a sympathetic eye to Kurt. "Kurt, honey, I know that you don't want to but you need to talk to the police. We need you to give a formal statement so that we can revoke you aunt's custodial rights."

"Mrs. Anderson…" Kurt began.

"Gwen… please call me Gwen."

Kurt took a deep breath, "I'm afraid, what if they take me back?"

"They won't, I have talked to them and assured the officers that you had a safe place to stay while they investigated." She told him kindly.

Kurt's brows furrowed, "Where?" he asked.

"Here." She told him firmly.

Talking to the officers seemed to be easier for Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure if it was because it was the third time he had spoken about it in the last twenty-four hours, or because he knew that it would finally get something done. Kurt named his friends who could give detailed accounts of the changes in Kurt since his father's death, of the injuries he sustained at his uncles hands. He said many of them had witnessed the verbal abuse of his aunt. Blaine smiled when he heard Finn and Carole's last name was Hudson, remembering the ledger at the dorm.

Blaine helped his mother set up a guest room for Kurt, quietly arranging things together. Before he left the room, he made sure to pull her into a tight embrace, thanking her for always being there. His father took Kurt to the pharmacy with him to pick up a prescription and some toiletries.

The weekend passed quickly all four working hard, documenting and filling paperwork. Blaine hated having to return to Dalton late Sunday night, leaving Kurt behind with his parents. However, he felt lighter after Kurt pulled him into a quick hug with a whispered thank you.

He was also thankful for the short week at school. When Blaine returned on Wednesday afternoon, it was to find Kurt pacing the living room nervously. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked seeing the worried look on Kurt's face.

"Your mom is on the phone with the P.I. I don't know what they are talking about or what they found." Kurt said in a hurry. They had talked every night on the phone, Kurt insisting on personally giving Blaine updates on the progress of the case. So far, a restraining order had been put in place, and all funds had been suspended. Mildred and Frank Lassiter had been ordered to vacate the house and the shop until the investigation was completed. Kurt's friend Mercedes was even able to bring him some of his own clothes to wear the day before. Kurt had been surprised to find that he was actually gone for two and half weeks instead of the one week he thought. Gwen thought they had a great case and with any luck they would not have to have a long legal battle. Neither boy knew what the private investigator was for.

Just as Blaine had coaxed Kurt to sit down Gwen Anderson came in the room, followed by her husband. "Kurt we need to talk to you," she said.

Blaine's heart dropped, thinking this could only be bad news his mom seemed so hesitant. Kurt looked at her in terror.

"I was talking to Don, the P.I. and he found something. He has been searching for other family members for you and he found someone. Ann Barrows nee' Jenkins, your mother's sister. She is living with her wife in Dublin, Ohio." She began, taking Kurt's hand to try and calm him.

"Her wife?" Kurt asked his voice trembling.

Gwen smiled sadly at him, "Yes, apparently the falling out she had with her parents was due to her being a lesbian. She moved to California where she met her wife. They moved back to Ohio last year. Don spoke to her on the phone and she would like to meet you. I told him I would talk to you first. Kurt, I want you to understand that while this may be the easiest way to revoke custody from your aunt and uncle, you should not feel obligated to do this. I understand you have never met these women and I want you to know we still have other options. I can start the emancipation paperwork tomorrow if you would like. I just needed to show all the other options that were available."

Blaine looked to Kurt, part of him wanted him to refuse the meeting, wanting him to stay here. That was the selfish part that was growing to care more and more for Kurt as they talked on the phone each night. But a larger part of him was happy that Kurt may have a chance at a family again.

It was soon decided that Kurt would meet with his aunt on Friday, but he stipulated that he wanted not only Gwen there but Blaine as well. That night, as the two young me walked upstairs to bed, Blaine turned to Kurt and asked, "Why did you want me to go with you?"

Kurt blushed a bit, "You're my friend and you have a good intuition when it comes to people. I want your opinion on them." Kurt's voice came out smaller as he continued, "Plus, I'm nervous and I would just feel better if you were there."

The meeting with Ann and her wife Mia went well. Blaine was pleased to see that they were just as nervous as Kurt. Ann cried when she found out the fate of her sister, insisting that while she loved Katherine very much, she had been afraid of what her reaction would be after coming out to her parents. She also reassured Kurt that his father had never been anything but kind, and she regretted her decision to cut them out of her life. Ann was a writer, she wrote children's books that Mia illustrated. Kurt was reserved, but seemed to relax the longer they talked. Even surprising Blaine with a few laughs before the meeting ended. Gwen assured the women that she would be in contact soon. Both smiled sadly, gently reaching into hug Kurt before they left.

Watching the two strangers embrace Kurt made Blaine's gut twist in jealousy. He had been working to get Kurt to trust him for a week, and they walked in and so easily reached out and held him, if only for a moment. He did, however, notice Kurt's body tense slightly at the touch, which made Blaine's heart ache.

Later that night, Kurt sat on the end of Blaine's bed as they listened to music together and talked. It surprised Blaine when Kurt asked, "What did you think of them?"

Blaine shrugged before answering, "They seemed nice, I think they would treat you right."

Kurt nodded, "I think I may want to live with them, but I don't want to move to Dublin. I don't want to start over at another homophobic school."

"You could always tell them you want them to move into your house… or you could see about enrolling in Dalton." Blaine said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Kurt didn't answer, he only nodded. Before he left though, he gave Blaine a lingering hug.

Mrs. Anderson worked hard, to get the legal work out of the way before Christmas, and succeeded. On December 21, 2010, Ann Barrows was granted legal custody of Kurt Hummel. Blaine was glad that he could help the boy he found almost broken and alone in the woods. But it was with a heavy heart he parted with him that Tuesday when his aunt took him from the Anderson residence.

Blaine wasn't looking forward to going back to Dalton once the holidays were over. Communication between the two boys was scarce the previous two weeks. He had grown so used to having Kurt around, being able to talk to him as he lived in his house, that the silence was painful to Blaine. He had long since come to realize that his feelings for the boy were much more than platonic. While he knew his feelings would have to be masked as friendship, knowing Kurt didn't need the complications of a relationship, having no relationship at all was gut wrenching for Blaine.

Sunday night, Blaine entered his dorm room to a strange site, sitting on the spare bed was none other than Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt?" was all Blaine could say as he stopped in the doorway.

"Hi roomie" Kurt said with a bright smile on his face.

**AN: Well that's it… if you want more let me know but as this stands it is a one shot. I like the idea of continuing it a least another chapter, but I also like how it ends here. Let me know what you think. And thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second part. I hope you like it… It is not all fluffy remember there are still scars… Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

They were falling into a routine; wake up, take turns in the bathroom, go to breakfast, go to classes, Blaine would go to Warblers practice while Kurt studied, meet in the cafeteria for dinner, hang out in their room , rinse and repeat. Two weeks the same thing, only broken by the weekend when Kurt would go to his aunts' in Dublin and Blaine would head home to his parents.

Kurt told Blaine that the house in Lima held too many memories, he couldn't bear to stay there anymore. The house was being sold, but Kurt was keeping ownership of his dad's shop, promoting one of the employees to manager.

The changes in Kurt over the last month were great. He was flinching less and smiling more. With each passing day with Kurt, Blaine was falling deeper. Without the hacking cough and hoarse throat, Kurt's voice was sweet and melodious. Blaine tried to convince Kurt to join the Warblers, but Kurt was hesitant.

Blaine was deep in thought as he made his way from rehearsal one Friday night down to dinner, ready to meet Kurt. He loved seeing the changes to Kurt as he seemed to put himself back together. He was still quiet, none of the other students knew all that he had been through. He only really talked to Blaine. But slowly Kurt was emerging out of his broken shell. Blaine sat eating, growing more worried as each moment passed when Kurt didn't appear. Where was he? What could have kept him from meeting Blaine? Was he alright?

His dinner half eaten, he rushed out of the cafeteria and back to the dorms. Blaine hoped that he would find Kurt asleep around a pile of homework, or so consumed by it that he had merely lost track of time. What he found instead stopped Blaine cold in the doorway.

Kurt was tight in the embrace of another boy. This boy was everything Blaine was not, he was tall and athletic. He towered over Kurt, not to mention dwarfing Blaine. He had a goofy smile on his face as he held Kurt close. What pierced Blaine's heart most was the radiant smile plastered on Kurt's face as they hugged. The pair slowly parted when they heard the door open.

Blaine lowered his head, ashamed at the jealousy and self-doubt that clenched his heart. It took all his willpower to speak evenly to Kurt, "You weren't at dinner, I was worried."

Kurt's smile faltered, and Blaine wanted to just run and hide. He thought Kurt had to see all the things he was trying so hard to keep from him. He was sure Kurt would hate him for feeling the way he did. Kurt's brows furrowed in confusion as he kept looking so intensely at Blaine, he was sure he was seeing right into Blaine's soul.

Slowly Kurt opened his mouth and spoke. "I'm sorry, I should have let you know, Finn just surprised me. We've been talking and I lost track of time."

Blaine racked his brains knowing he knew the name Finn. When it hit him, he felt relief and embarrassment in equal measures. Finn, the boy who was almost Kurt's stepbrother. Finn, who had been there for Kurt after his father died. Finn, who was straight. Blaine smiled at the large boy and stepped forward with his hand held out. "Finn, it is so great to meet you. I'm Blaine. Kurt has told me all about you. I am so glad you were there for him when he needed you."

Finn's goofy grin erupted once again as he shook Blaine's outstretched hand. "Same here dude. Kurt can't stop talking about you. And everything you did for him, I can't thank you enough."

"Finn!" Kurt seemed to whine, punching him in the arm in warning.

"What did I say dude?" Finn looked worried. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he saw what great brothers the two would have been. He barely noticed the exchange of glances between the two boys. "We were going to order a pizza, you in?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, hoping for a clue as to what he should say. He didn't want to take away from the friends catching up, but he could never pass an opportunity to spend time with Kurt. Catching the hopeful look in Kurt's eyes, Blaine readily agreed.

The three boys talked quickly deciding that Finn should spend the night. Blaine called Wes and asked to borrow his air mattress that he used when his older brother was in town. Soon Kurt went to pick up the pizza and Blaine went to fetch the mattress. When he returned it was just him and Finn alone in the room together. After a long silence as Blaine set to work making Finn a bed, Finn spoke, "Listen dude, what you did for Kurt was awesome. I hated seeing what those people did to him. I will admit I have not always been the best when it comes to those things… but Kurt didn't deserve to be treated that way." Blaine could only nod. "And listen, I know just because you are gay doesn't mean anything, and Kurt would kill me if he found out I said anything… but he likes you, and I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt him. I'm not saying you should get together… but if you don't feel the same way… let him down easy."

Blaine was floored by these words, was Finn saying what he thought he was saying. Could Kurt really like him, as in more than a friend? He must have looked a sight, because Finn sounded concerned when he spoke again. "Dude are you okay? Man I hope I didn't just screw this up. I mean I know you have to live together… I just don't want Kurt hurt anymore."

Blaine found his voice, "No, I mean, I'm fine. I just… Kurt _likes_ me?"

"Listen forget I said anything, if Kurt finds out I told he will literally kill me."

Blaine could only nod. Once Kurt returned with the food, they sat around and talked, though Blaine was quiet. He listened to the two talk about their friends and glee club. He laughed along with their stories. He even got Finn to help convince Kurt to join the Warblers. Kurt seemed to relax and be on the verge of giving in when Finn told him everyone would be happy to see him singing again, even if it was for the competition. When Finn said his girlfriend, Rachel, would even be on board, Kurt beamed.

The next morning Blaine woke up earlier than the other two. He quickly got ready to return home, but left a note for Kurt before he left:

_Kurt, _

_Gone home for the weekend. Thank you for including me in your night with Finn it meant a lot. I will see you tomorrow night. XOX_

_Blaine_

He sped out of the room before he could take the note off Kurt's pillow. The ride home, Blaine thought about what he could do. He still thought Kurt should make the first move, but he was afraid that he never would. He still hadn't come to a decision by the time he pulled into his driveway.

Gwen was sitting at the kitchen table reading over some file or another when Blaine walked in. His worries must have been etched on his face, because she quickly put down the papers and asked what is wrong.

Blaine gathered his thoughts before speaking, "How do you let someone know that you like them… as more than a friend?"

She smiled, "Can't you just tell him?"

"I don't think it is that simple. I mean…" Blaine trailed off, not looking at his mother.

"I'm sure Kurt would understand." She whispered, grabbing his hand.

"Wait… how?"

"How did I know?" She asked, and Blaine nodded. "I see how you look when you talk about him. I watched your feeling grow, he was living in the house after all. I know you are scared, not just of being rejected, that is normal, but of Kurt not returning your feelings. But… I don't think that will be the case."

Blaine nodded, but it wasn't just that. "What if he's not ready? I mean, after all that he's been through…"

"You think after that he doesn't want to be happy? Listen Blaine, why put off something that could make you both extremely happy. Yes, what he went through was horrible and traumatic, and he may never truly be over it. Does that mean he shouldn't keep living his life, he shouldn't find love and happiness along the way? I know you are scared, but I think you owe it to both of you to at least try. Just think about it." She patted his hand.

All weekend Blaine thought about all the feelings he tried to keep from himself and Kurt. He thought about how his heart beat faster when Kurt was around. How he would do anything to make Kurt smile. But most of all he thought about how much he loved Kurt. Yes, it was love, he had never felt so completely about another person. He decided that even if Kurt never wanted to be with him, he would always be there for Kurt. Because sometimes love, is putting the other person's happiness before yours. So he would tell Kurt how he felt, and if Kurt wasn't ready, if he didn't really feel the same, Blaine would just be there for him.

Sunday night, Blaine paced his dorm room, waiting for Kurt to return. He still didn't know what he would say, his thoughts were in a jumble, but he had to tell him. Blaine jumped when he heard the door open, he spun around to find Kurt standing in the doorway, his cheeks flushed from the cold outside.

"Hey Blaine." He said smiling.

"Hi… can we talk?" Blaine asked twisting his hands together. He saw a flash of panic cross Kurt's face before he steadied it and nodded. Blaine indicated he should sit, and Blaine sat beside him on Kurt's bed. He tried to look Kurt in his eyes, but couldn't meet them so he settled for talking to Kurt's cute little nose.

"Are you happy?" He asked… not sure where the question came from.

Kurt smiled, giving Blaine the strength to meet his eyes, "Happier. I mean, I still miss my dad, and I miss seeing my other friends every day. But I think I want to join the Warblers and sing again. And I have Ann and Mia… and I have you."

"You do, you know?" Blaine said, not tearing his gaze away.

"What?"

"Have me." But Blaine continued before Kurt could speak. "Listen Kurt… I care about you a lot and...I mean as more than just a friend. But… if that is all you want then I will take it. You are so strong and amazing. You move me, Kurt. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and nothing would make me happier than if we could be together. But I understand if you are not ready for that. And I will be here until you are… even if you decide you never…"

Blaine was cut off, not by words but by a searing kiss. His heart leapt as he felt Kurt's lips pressed firmly to his slowly moving against, and then when Blaine's brain caught up, with his own. The kiss was all too brief for Blaine's liking, but he pulled back with a smile on his face and looked at Kurt.

Blaine's smile faltered when he saw tears in Kurt's eyes, just as he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, Kurt said, "Thank you. I really like you Blaine but I don't know if I am ready for a relationship," Blaine's heart fell, he felt sick to his stomach. "Some days I still find it hard to be in a group of people, but you always make it better. I may not be ready for a relationship, but I want to try. I want to be with you Blaine, but I can't promise it will be perfect, because I am still… so messed up inside."

The words fell from Blaine's lips before he could stop himself. "Kurt, let me help… I want to help fix you. I just want to be with you and love you and… I want to make you smile every day. Can we try?"

It was Blaine's turn to cry as Kurt nodded and slowly leaned in for another kiss.

Things weren't perfect, there were problems. Kurt was still jumpy, and at times shied away from Blaine's touch. He still had bad dreams and wouldn't allow Blaine to comfort him in any way but with words. Blaine longed to hold Kurt, to make him feel safe, but Kurt pushed him away.

This isn't to say that there wasn't good things in their relationship. They still talked and laughed and enjoyed spending time together. Kurt joined Blaine in the Warblers, slowly making new friends. They made time to spend together on the weekends, sometime hanging out with Kurt's friends from Lima. There was a lot of good mixed in with the hard.

Blaine just tried to be there for Kurt, he tried to understand all that he had been through. He never let his frustrations show, but was glad to have his mom to talk to when things became overwhelming. For three months, their relationship kept at this pace, not moving forward, but not diminishing. They held hands at times, and shared occasional kisses. It was all fairly chaste which Blaine was fine with. He was allowed to love Kurt, though he never said those words aloud, afraid it would be too much.

One day though things changed, it was a Friday and like usual they were spending the night in the dorm before returning home the next day. Nothing was out of the ordinary, they were sitting on Kurt's bed talking about movies to watch, when Blaine went to grab Kurt's hand. Startled he jumped off the bed, nearly sending Blaine's laptop crashing to the floor.

"What… what did I do?" Blaine asked feeling guilty.

"Sorry… I just wasn't expecting… God you must hate me." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around himself. Blaine hated to see him this way, scared and closed off.

"Kurt, I could never hate you… I love you." Blaine said, not thinking about the words coming out of his mouth.

The effect was instantaneous, Kurt backed further away against the wall. He put his hands up as if trying to defend himself and began muttering as tears rolled down his cheeks, "No, no, no, no, no, please no."

Blaine's heart broke hearing and seeing Kurt's reaction. It was one thing if Kurt wasn't ready to say it back, but to have his love so thoroughly rejected was too much.

"What is so wrong with me loving you?" Blaine almost begged for an answer.

"You'll leave, they all leave… I can't let you love me… I can't let myself love you… you'll leave… you'll die. I couldn't handle that. Please… don't… you can't… I can't." Kurt rambled through his tears, collapsing to the ground.

Blaine finally understood. He felt stupid not figuring it out before. Of course, Kurt had lost so much. The only people who had truly loved him before were both dead, taken away far too soon. Even his friends who cared for him, were now far away. It wasn't just the physical and emotional scars from the abuse they needed to deal with, they needed to heal the emotional scars of losing both of his parents.

Blaine cautiously approached Kurt, pulling him gently into his arms. "Oh, Kurt, I am not going anywhere. I love you. Please let me love you." He whispered into Kurt's ear.

"How do you know you won't leave too?" Kurt murmured his head resting on Blaine's chest.

"I don't know for sure, but I can promise you I will never leave willingly. This is real to me and I will do everything in my power to be here for you. I just don't know what else to do to make you see that." Blaine said gently stroking his hair.

"I'm scared, Blaine. I'm so scared and I don't know what to do. I feel so much, so much for you, but I can't lose you." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine's heart broke again as he held on to Kurt. "I know you're scared, it scares me too sometimes. But Kurt I would rather love you with all I have even with the possibility of losing you, than push you away and never have you at all. I love you, Kurt. I love you." Blaine was sobbing now.

"I can't lose you. I can't you mean so much to me…" Kurt cried against Blaine's chest, clutching him closer. "I… I love you Blaine. I love you… I'm so scared but I love you."

They sat in their dorm room floor holding each other and crying, but finally letting themselves feel the love between them completely.

Things got better, they held hands more, shared more than just the occasional kiss, Kurt didn't shy away from Blaine's touches. Kurt laughed more, in a group and he seemed to be healing. There were still rough times, times when tears were shed or angry words thrown around, but now they could hold each other and kiss the anger away. Things weren't perfect, but what relationship was.

Kurt was even making friends in the Warblers, slowly he was opening himself to their friendship. No one pushed him for information, and he didn't give any up. He just let their friendship build on the here and now. As the end of the school year approached, Kurt seemed like almost a different person. Blaine looked at him and could barely see the shattered boy he found in the woods all those months ago. He almost could forget.

As finals approached, Blaine was getting more and more stressed. Normally he would distance himself and find solitude in his woods, but he couldn't bring himself to stay away from Kurt. The Friday before finals, the pressure got too much for Blaine. He was on edge all day, primed to explode. He was sitting at his desk studying when Kurt came in the room singing. Any other day, this sight would have sent Blaine into euphoria, seeing his boyfriend, the love of his life, so happy and free. Today was not that day though. His head ached and he had names and dates to memorize for history. He just snapped.

"Would you shut up?" He yelled.

Kurt froze, the color drained from his face, leaving him looking sick. Blaine didn't look up as Kurt stammered, "I…I'm sorry."

Blaine in his temper, stood and began crossing the room to the door. He only paused when he heard Kurt's broken whisper, "Where are you going?"

"Away… I just need to go away for a bit." Blaine said harshly. He hated how he was being, how hard he was. He just needed to get away from it all, to get rid of his anger.

"Please don't leave me…" Blaine heard the tears in Kurt's voice, he knew they were cascading down his porcelain cheeks. He turned to find Kurt crumpled on the ground and all his anger vanished, replace by a horrible pressing guilt. "Don't leave mad at me…I can't… I can't"

Blaine's voice was softer as he cautiously approached Kurt. "You can't what?"

"I can't have you leave mad, I couldn't deal if something happened to you to and… my dad…" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine grabbed Kurt gently in a hug, cradling him as he tried to calm his tears. It had been a month since Kurt had had a break down and now it was all Blaine's fault. "I wasn't really mad at you, I'm just stressed. When I get like this, I just go to the woods and think. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Now, please explain what it wrong."

Kurt stammered out the only part of his tragic story he had told no one. He told Blaine about the last real conversation he had with his dad, how they fought. "The last words my dad said to me were, 'I'm disappointed in you Kurt'. And I never got to apologize not really, not where I knew he really heard."

"No," Blaine said forcefully, lifting Kurt chin so their eyes met, "the last thing your dad said to you was that he loved you… you told me yourself. And if it makes you feel better, if it helps you, I will never leave mad, we will resolve any fight we may have before we separate even for a minute. I love you, and I don't want to see you in hurting."

Kurt nodded and a small smile played on his lips, "I love you too. Thank you for understanding."

They grew, they became stronger together. Blaine shared with Kurt about his bullies, the scars he had finally shed. Kurt became the confident young man he always tried to appear to be. They loved, and let themselves be loved.

Blaine never went back to those woods, he didn't need to. Years later when he recounted to their children the story of how they met, Blaine told them, "I think I always went into those woods looking for something, once I found your dad I didn't need to go back again."

They both ran into those woods to get away, to hide, but they came out of the woods, with more than they could imagine.

**AN2: I think we can probably agree that this is now complete. Let me know what you thought. And Thanks again for reading. And thanks for all the great reviews. **


End file.
